


Because your boyfriend is always a better cure than medicine

by themadtilde



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Normal World AU, Sick!Nico, hospital!AU, maybe humor at some point, worried!Percy, yes so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the nurse wants me to go home but i don't wanna leave my tiny boyfriend alone in the dark hospital so fuck the rules i'm gonna stay here" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because your boyfriend is always a better cure than medicine

**Author's Note:**

> umm hello.  
> I couldn't think of an illness or injury that would have Nico to need a heart monitor and oxygen tubing, and fuck google translate if they translated that wrong.  
> English ain't my native language and this is unbeta'd so just look past all the mistakes, please.
> 
> (The New Servant)  
> So I started writing a fic caled "The New Servant" and posted the first chapter. And millions of thanks to @WeAreKindaCrazyLikeThat for offering to be my beta, it really warmed my heart (cuz i'm a selfish person who underestimates myself). The reason I deleted it was because my pre-written chapters were deleted of some stupid reason. I don't write in Microsoft Word cause my computer can't install that, and POOOF my work was gone. SInce I already had lost inspiration in that fic, I decided to delete it since there wouldnt be a continuation of it. Thanks to everyone who left kudos, anyways.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to go" the nurse told Percy. "The visiting hours ended ten minutes ago."

Percy glared annoyed at the redheaded girl. He was sitting on a chair next to Nico's bed, elbows resting on Nico's small table. An empty glass of water, a few medicines and a book lay on the table, though neither of them had been touched since Percy came to visit.

"Can't I just stay here?" he asked, not moving an inch.

"Sorry, but rules are rules. You can come back tomorrow at 2PM."

Percy seemed to consider this for a while, but decided against it.

"No thanks" he said. "I'd like to stay here with Nico." 

The nurse got a weird, red  shade in her face and she forced a smile.

"Sir, you can't ..." she told him firmly, only to be interrupted by Nico

"Percy, I'm fine" he said. "I can manage a night on my own. You can come back tomorrow."

Percy got a stubborn set to his jaw, and Nico knew this was going to be a difficult fight to win.

"But I want to stay" Percy declared. "I'm not going to be in the way, I promise. I'll leave in the morning." He leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms, as if to dare the nurse to speak back to him. Which she did.

The nurse - her name tag read Angela - shook her head. "I need you to leave, or else I'll fetch the guards" she said. There was no real threat in her voice - maybe she found them cute - but she did doubtlessly mean it. Percy pursed his lips. They stared at eachother, neither of them willing to give in.   
When the silence started to go from 'uncomfortable' and 'awkward' and to 'fucking unbearable', Percy spoke up.

“Okay” he said, much to Nico’s surprise. “Give me ten minutes.”

“Five” Angela said, as she turned the light out.

“Ten” Percy said in a dead voice.

“Seven.”

“Ten.”

Nico’s eyes darted between Angela and Percy. He was tempted to tell Angela to just give in because there was no way she would win this. He, if anyone, would know.

Angela sighed. “Fine. You are a stubborn little fella, aren’t you? Ten minutes. But then I’ll come back to check, and then I want you gone.” She gave Percy a warning look. Percy shrugged, not even thanking her.

Nico’s pale cheeks heated up.

“Percy” he choked out, “please don’t make such a big deal of it. Just go.”

Percy pouted. “But I don’t wanna leave my boyfriend alone in the big, scary hospital” he cooed. Nico snorted. Percy had watched too many horror movies lately. Though he could understand Percy’s concern - he was probably pale as a ghost, with the oxygen tubing and the heart monitor connected to him.

“Besides” Percy added, face brightening. “She said I could stay.” He nodded towards Angela who was on her way out. She sighed, “ten minutes!” before she disappeared.’

“Percy” Nico said, his flush slowly disappearing. “you really don’t need to do this. I can call the nurses if something happens. And I have this.” He pointed at the oxygen tubing, attached to his nose. The almost transparent  tubing started in an oxygen monitor next to the bed, went over Nico's body, parted under his jaw, went behind his ears only to be reunited in his nose.

“I know” Percy said, his voice softening to a more intimate and caring tone. “But still. I don’t like having you here, all alone.”

Nico crossed his thin arms, looking sourly at Percy. “I can take care of myself” he insisted.

Percy rolled his eyes. “Sure you can. But I want to stay here with you.”

Nico gave a defeated sigh and Percy’s grin broadened until it almost wrapped around his head.

“Quit that smiling, you look like a rabbit” Nico pointed out. Percy let out a laugh.

“Whatever” he grinned. “Now move over.”

Nico stared at him in confusion. “Move over …?”

“In the bed” Percy clarified. “Make some room for me too.”

Nico’s eyes widened. “You’re going to sleep in my bed?!”

“Well, duh. Where else should I sleep?” Percy said in a mocking voice.

“I - what? Percy, that’s against the rules!” Nico spluttered, and his heart monitor sped up slightly.

Percy kicked off his shoes and put his watch on the table. “My mere presence here right now is against the rules” he pointed out. “Why not break some more?”

“Because …” Nico was close to say ‘that’s against the rules’ but he realized his mistake in the last second.

Crossing his arms over his chest once again, he let out yet another defeated sigh.

“Fiiiiiiiine” he muttered and scooted over in the hospital bed. He carefully moved the oxygen tubing so it wouldn’t get tangled. Percy was smiling whole-heartedly now and he eagerly climbed into the bed next to Nico. The small pillow was hard and uncomfortable and the thin blanket did not offer much comfort, but Percy seemed to bring the warmth with his body. Snuggling into Nico’s shoulder - still in his orange t-shirt and sweatpants, he gave a satisfied hum.

"Please calm down" Percy muttered into Nico's collarbone, sending warm puffs of air. Nico shivered slightly. "Your increasing heart speed is worrying me."

"Anything about me worries you" Nico joked, but Percy tilted his head back and glared at Nico. "I'm serious, Nico. I don't want to be the cause of your death, especially not by  _sleeping in your bed._ "

Nico gave a short laugh. "Percy, from the day that I met you, I knew that you always would be the cause of my death." He was quiet for a moment, before he whispered: "You  _will_ be the cause of my death, Percy Jackson. But not for the reasons you think."

Percy snickered and buried his face in the crook of Nico's neck again. "Good."

\-----------

Angela took a sip of her coffee and checked her watch. That boy - Percy - had already been in there for twentyfive minutes. Fifteen more than she'd allowed him to. But she couldn't bring herself to stand up, walk to the room and tell the boy - who obviously was Nico's lover - to leave. That was just cruel.

But that was also the rules, and the rules  _were_ cruel.

Sighing, she put her coffee mug on the table, stood up and left the staff room. 

"Where are you going?" one of her co-workers, Kathe, asked distracted while reading the newspaper.

"Just going to check on something" Angela replied and quickly shut the door behind her.

The door to Nico di Angelo's room was halfway-open, as she had left it. Slowly opening it, she peeked in to see the silhouette of Nico's bed. The traffic lights from outside the window shone through, casting a yellowish glow over the room. Enough light to see that another boy slept in Nico's bed. Frowning, she walked up to the bed.

The other male - Percy, she reminded herself - was comfortably placed under the thin blanket, snuggling into Nico's pale figure. Both were fast asleep, Percy's head on Nico's shoulder and Nico's arm under Percy's head, slightly caressing his hair in his sleep.

She had to tell Percy to leave. That was the rules. The freaking rules. She had never broken any of the hospitals' rules, she was too scared of losing her job for that.

But seeing these two together ... She checked Nico's heart rate, only to find it very calm and steady. His heart beat in a steady rate, and he breathed slowly. She had never seen him this calm since ... never. And he had been at the hospitals for weeks now. Would it really be so wrong to leave them unbothered? After all, Percy seemed to have a more calming influence on Nico than any of their medicines or devices. She would probably get punished for this later, and if another nurse came to see Nico before Angela did, they were in real trouble. But for now, she couldn't bring herself to do anything else than slowly back out of the room and close the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my Percico-fanfics? Check out my others: just click on my username, choose "Percy Jackson"fandom and scroll!


End file.
